vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsunemori Akane
Summary Akane Tsunemori is an Inspector of the MWPSB (Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau) in Division 1, and the main protagonist of Psycho-Pass. When she was first assigned as an inspector, she was naive and quite idealistic as quoted by Masaoka and the other Enforcers. She has a very strong sense of justice and has absolute faith in the Sibyl System. Over the course of the series, she gains a lot of experience as an Inspector. After finding out what the Sibyl System really was, she has very negative feelings towards it and believes such system cannot exist. Since the sudden removal of such system would cause instability, she agrees to maintain and watch over it, as she believes the system will be terminated in the future. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, higher with equipment | Unknown Name: Tsunemori Akane Origin: '''Psycho-Pass '''Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Inspector of the MWPSB Powers and Abilities: Detective Skills, Appearance Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Electric Manipulation with Stun Grenades, Hologram Manipulation, Memory Manipulation with Memory Scoop | Durability Negation, Electrical Manipulation, Explosion, Disintegration Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, higher with equipment | Unknown with Dominator (Depending on the target´s Psycho-Pass, the Dominator can stun, explode and even disintegrate if deemed necessary by the Sibyl System, Akane can manipulate the Sibyl System to a certain degree because of her relationship with said system). Higher with the Assault Dominator The Dominator ignores Conventional Durability Speed: Athlete level (Can keep up with Kougami Shinya) | FTL (The Dominator has been stated to be work at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level (Can go on after being hit by a Nail Gun in the leg, passed out after crashing a bus at high speeds and being kicked by Makishima Shougo) Stamina: Very High (Able to keep on even after a lot of abuse) Range: At least couple hundred meters (A single Stun Grenade can knock out a whole gang of rioters.), City Level with Drones. Standard Equipment: Stun Grenades, Dominator, Komissa Appearance Holo, Communication Holo, Drones. Intelligence: High (Got a 700 Point Score in the Sibyl Proficiency Test, Tomomi Masaoka confused her with Kougami Shinya while investigating.) Weaknesses: The Dominator relies on the Sibyl System to work, the target must have a Psycho-Pass high enough for the Sibyl System to determine a proper method of action, but, Akane can manipulate the Sibyl System to a certain extent, The Sibyl system cannot identify asymptomatic people, The Dominator requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sibyl System to operate. Feats: Knocked out Makishima Shougo while he was distracted, Comparable to Kougami Shinya in detective skills, Took out Kirito Kamui on her own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Holograms (Interior Holo, Exterior Holo, Communication Holo) - These Holograms let Akane disguise herself and vehicles at will, as a Police Officer, she has permisson to use the Police Car and Komissa holos if needed, this can be used to change her voice as well. * Dominator - Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System or the 45MW.TRG Dominator is the iconic firearm carried by enlisted Inspection and Enforcement officers. The gun is able to determine the identity of its holder, and requires authentication and wireless connection to the Sibyl System in order to operate. Each individual gun can only be heard by the user currently registered to it. When the Dominator is aimed at a target, it continuously reads and sends psychological data ‒ Psycho-Pass ‒ about the person on which it is focused to the Sibyl System for a calculation of their Crime Coefficient. When this value exceeds a certain level ‒ indicating that the target is mentally unstable and more likely to commit a violent crime, the gun will be able to fire. If the level does not exceed fixed levels, the muzzle will not open and a safety device will be activated to prevent the user from pulling the gun's trigger. The gun is unable to work when it is not linked wirelessly to the Sibyl System in most circumstances, While Fully charged, it can fire up to 4 shots. * Stun Grenade - Self Explanatory * Drones - These Drones are controlled by the Sibyl System but are at the Inspection and Enforcement Agency, can be fooled if they do not detect a Psycho Pass. * Assault Dominator Part of the MWPSB's new armament, the Assault Dominator is an upgraded version of the normal Dominator. It is a large, intricate rifle that features a scope which allows for multiple targets and increased range, as well as a bipod which allows for a steady plane when the user is ready to fire. Unlike the normal Dominator, the glow of the mechanism within the weapon is red, rather than blue. However, when it switches to Lethal Eliminator, the color changes to blue. Additionally, it has the ability to fire through walls, ideal for when the use of the normal Dominator is hindered. Key: Base, With Equipment | With Dominator Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Psycho-Pass Category:Memory Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gun Users Category:Detectives Category:Federal Agents Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Production I.G Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier